prettycountryfandomcom-20200213-history
Johan
Johan (ヨハン Yohan) is a bachelor in Pretty Country: Magical Academy. Johan is an apprentice carpenter working under Hugh and Piper. He's focused, but hard-working and very kind. He is often seen with Anna, his younger sister and fellow apprentice. He will often be seen apologising for Anna's behaviour though, and is the more level-headed of those two. He has a minor role in the storyline, when you meet him for the first time. Players will meet Johan at the beginning of game when he is trying to destroy the boulder to Full Moon Town. When you brought him the items he needs, Johan will fix the bridge. This allows one to access the town from now on. Johan's close friend Valerie will be your rival for his affection. If Johan and Valerie get married, Johan will live with her at the hospital. 'Schedule' Before Married Married to the Player Married to Valerie 'Gifts' 'Heart Events' 1 Heart (Gift) Once Johan has 10,000 HP or more, exit your house in the morning to see him standing there. "Good morning." (Pulls out Orichalcum) "I found this, but I have no use for it. I thought you might like to have it." 2 Hearts (Another Gift) *Johan has 20,000 HP or more *You have seen his 1 Heart Event Exit your house in the morning and you will see Johan standing in front of the house door for another gift. The following conversation will take place... "Good morning. I found a neat-looking stone!" (Pulls out a Diamond) "I thought you might be able to find some use for it." 3 Hearts (Date) *Johan has 30,000 HP or more *You have seen the 2 Hearts Event AND give him a Rosary of Love Upon waking up in the morning, Johan will stop by the player's house and ask if she is free for lunch. If the player accepts, be sure to show up on the plaza at Full Moon Town 16:00 (cannot be triggered if one shows up late). "Did you wait long? I've been working on researching ore. Does that interest you?" 4 Hearts (Confession) *Johan has 40,000 HP or more *You have seen the 3 Hearts Event Talk to Johan before 10.00 AM on sunny day, and he will ask the player to meet him later by the town tree. Go there between 12.00 - 13.00 and Johan will confess her love to you, and one may then reject or accept her. "Thanks for coming. I've been searching for the right words... But I just can't find them! It seems your presence makes my mind go completely blank... I haven't been able to get you out of my mind lately. I think I like you, Name." Blurb: Did Johan actually thought he really likes you? What will you say? 'Rival Events' 1 Heart Friends *Walk into the Workshop *Tuesday *13:00 to 16:00 *Sunny weather *Johan (Boy Player) or Valerie (Girl Player) has 1 Heart ONLY Valerie asks there is something wrong with the tree in Full Moon Square and Johan repairs it. 2 Hearts Date *Go to bed at 20:00 or later *Any day of the week *Sunny weather *Johan (Boy Player) or Valerie (Girl Player) has 2 Hearts ONLY Valerie wants to take Johan on a date. If the player accepts, she will ask him to go out together walking around mountaintop. If the player rejects, there is no change and Valerie will be okay. 3 Hearts Untold Love *Go to bed at 20:00 or later *Any day of the week *Sunny weather *Ashton (Boy Player) or Wendy (Girl Player) has 3 Hearts ONLY *You have completed the game's whole storyline If the player is male and upon leaving his house in the morning, Johan will ask about his love for Valerie. Because we are friends, he asks for their advice. Encouraging Johan will make him relieved, and you can continue to work towards the couple's relationship. But if the player wants to marry Valerie himself, discourage him. This same event happens reversely if the player is female. 4 Hearts Proposal *Restaurant *Any day of the week *10:00 to 12:00 *Sunny weather *Johan (Boy Player) or Valerie (Girl Player) has 4 Hearts ONLY Valerie: Life is never end, but only when I'm with you... Please accept this to my life! Johan: Ha ha ha! Aw, shucks. That's sweet of you to sing! We need to discuss this somewhere more private. (At the mountaintop) Johan: Oh! So what's this? Valerie: A Flower Jewel! Johan: Flower Jewel...? That means... you want to... marry me?! Valerie: Of course! This is the best day ever! I was surprised at first, but I'm happy. Johan: OK, go for it. Valerie: Actually, I need to ask you about the wedding. When is it? Johan: I love you too, Valerie! Alright! Let's get married around one week! (The two blushes) Johan and Valerie will get married 7 days later after this event. 'Rival Marriage' A dream will occur upon going to bed after seeing the last rival event, in which Johan and Valerie will ask that the player must attend their wedding. The date will be mentioned, as well as time. Wedding ceremony always at 10:00. On the wedding date, walk into Church to witness Johan and Valerie's wedding. It is very similar to the player's wedding. Most townspeople will be attending. All the player does is sit back and watch as a guest of their wedding. After the event is over, players will be transported inside their House. Child 30 days after any rival couple are married, the two pairing will enter the player's dream announcing that Valerie is pregnant. In Pretty Country universe, the female side of Rival Couple will only be pregnant for 5 days and then the couple appear at the player's dream again, telling that they will have a child. For Johan and Valerie, the two will have a son named Gray. Category:Characters Category:Pretty Country: Magical Academy characters Category:Bachelors Category:Males